Vuelve a mi
by Gris-Gaara
Summary: Sakura y Gaara se encuentran casados viviendo en Suna, el trabajo de Kazekage se hace mas pesado y le agota su tiempo, podrá ella esperar y mendigar su tiempo o buscara otras alternativas? GaaSaku
1. Chapter 1

Esta es una pequeña idea loca que se me ocurrió hace un par de días, :)

+No soy dueño de Naruto, desgraciadamente... (llora).

Este Fic sera demasiado corto.

Sakura estaba harta.

Se había casado con el Kazekage hacia seis meses, no con un matrimonio de conveniencia, si no por amor. Sakura se había enamorado de Gaara, desde la misión de rescatarlo después de ser secuestrado por los akatsuki. Gaara se había portado bastante normal con ella, le prestaba mucho atención, incluso le daba de vez en cuando algunos obsequios.

La pelirrosa se había enamorado. Le encantaba la forma en la que el pelirrojo la miraba, no la miraba como a los demás, tenia algo especial. Jamas creyó que el joven Kazekage podría decir tantas palabras de amor a una mujer, no siendo el tan frio, tan calculador y con las ansias de sed de sangre... pero el era totalmente distinto con ella.

Gaara la invitaba a salir, algo nervioso, Sakura se daba cuenta de eso, el joven jamas había invitado a alguien a salir por lo que prácticamente ella tenia que adivinar lo que el kazekage trataba de decir. A pesar de vivir lejos, Gaara buscaba cualquier excusa para ir a visitar a la joven, estar cerca de ella lo hacia sentir... humano. Después de estar dos años así, el le pidió que fuese su novia. Por supuesto que ella acepto.

Después de un año le pidió matrimonio. Gaara estaba sudando, sus manos empezaron a temblar y empezo a tartamudear. El jamas se había visto casado con alguien, así que el pedir matrimonio no era algo que tenia preparado. Sin embargo busco en una Joyería de Suna un gran anillo de diamantes, con el cual iba a proponerle matrimonio a la kunoichi. Sakura casi se desmaya de la emoción. En su rostro se formo una sonrisa y salto a los brazos del pelirrojo aceptando su propuesta. Gaara nunca se había sentido tan feliz en su vida... creo que ella también.

Su boda fue espectacular, estuvieron las personas mas preciadas para ambos, y por supuesto, Naruto. Después se fueron de Luna de Miel, hasta que se establecieron en Suna.

Sus primeros 2 meses fueron grandiosos, el siempre salia temprano e iba a buscar a la pelirrosa para pasar su tiempo libre con ella. Se iban a cenar fuera, llegaba con un ramo de rosas, ambos estaban muy felices, todo mundo lo podía notar. Mas en ella, el chico casi no mostraba emociones ante los demás, solo ella... ella era su vida.

Los siguientes dos meses no fueron tan buenos como los primeros, debido a que Suna estaba pasando por algunos problemas con los alimentos, que solo el Kazekage podía solucionar. Sakura sabia que esto era algo importante, así que no lo molesto por el hecho de que lo miraba llegar un poco mas tarde a su casa.

El quinto mes, el tiempo se fue acortando, apenas y le daba tiempo de atender a su esposa... y cuando digo apenas es verla si acaso una o dos veces a la semana. Sakura lo veía cansado, el llegaba tan tarde que ella prácticamente estaba dormida, y se despertaba tan temprano que ni ella se daba cuenta. lo empezó a extrañar. Deseaba tenerlo todo el tiempo como los primeros dos meses. Cada día lo miraba menos.

Hasta en el sexto mes, ella duro todo el mes sin verlo... no había dejado una sola nota, no había dicho nada... En todo el mes es como si el hubiera desaparecido del planeta. Sabia que estaba ahí debido a que escuchaba hablar de los aldeanos de el. Ella nunca se atrevió a buscarlo en la Torre del Kazekage.

Estaba harta.

Estaba harta de no verlo, de no tocarlo, estaba harta de pasar todas las noches esperándolo y que nunca apareciera... y el pareciera que no le importara dejar a su esposa desatendida.

Eso la molesto.

Gaara no daba indicios de que quería ver a su esposa, ella se canso, era una mujer paciente, pero el ya había sobrepasado el limite. Cansada de soportar esto, ella fue a buscar ayuda a una persona habitante de Suna.

Después de hablar con esa persona, ella se dirigio a la Torre donde se encontraba Gaara, su rostro no se veia muy amable. Llevaba una carpeta en sus manos, Llego a la puerta de la oficina de Gaara y la secretaria la saludo amablemente y con sumo respeto.

La secretaria le dijo que el Kazekage estaba ocupado, pero que en un momento mas iba a salir la persona que estaba adentro y tendría por lo menos dos minutos para verlo antes de que entrara alguien mas. Sakura asintió.

Luego de quince minutos salio un señor alto, delgado, ojos azules y cabello castaño. Al darse cuenta que estaba la esposa del Kazekage frente a el inclino y beso su mano respetuosamente. Luego siguió caminando. Sakura se sonrojo un poco y sacudió la cabeza, metiéndose a la oficina de Gaara.

Estaba el pelirrojo escribiendo en una hoja blanca cuando miro a su esposa que caminaba frente a el.

"Sakura?, que haces aquí?", pregunto confundido, su esposa nunca había ido a verlo.

El rostro de ella no parecía manifestar emociones. Sin embargo por dentro ella estaba feliz de poder verlo aunque sea unos minutos, aunque le dio un poco de lastima verlo, con unas ojeras que parecía que no había dormido en toda su vida, un poco mas delgado de lo normal y cansado... por supuesto.

"Ocupo que firmes esto", dijo secamente, mientras que le aventaba, prácticamente los papeles.

Gaara estaba aun mas confundido.

"Que es?" pregunto curioso, mientras observaba el sobre frente a él.

Justo en ese momento entro alguien mas y no le dio tiempo de contestar a la pelirrosa. Ella no se digno a despedirse de él y camino hacia la puerta de salida. Estaba entrando el mismo joven que ella había visto al entrar.

"Interrumpo algo?", pregunto el joven al ver a la pareja de esposos.

"No, en lo absoluto, yo ya me iba", dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa forzada.

"Gusto en conocerla, el Kazekage tiene la suerte de tener una esposa tan hermosa como usted", hizo una pequeña reverencia y beso su mano. Luego camino hacia el Kazekage.

Gaara estaba enojado.

Nadie, nadie en este mundo podía besar la piel de su esposa. Nadie.

"Souka, quiero que sepas algo", le dijo Gaara a la persona que estaba frente a el, claro esta que su nombre es Souka, "Nadie, nadie toca a mi esposa... solo yo... así que si valoras tu vida, no quiero que la vuelvas a tocar... esta claro?", la voz de Gaara se volvió peligrosa.

El que no hubiera visto a su esposa no significaba que no la quisiera, si no que el ser Kazekage era un trabajo estresante, cansado, mas por que Suna estaba pasando por unos problemas muy grandes últimamente.

"Es-esta bi-bien señor", tartamudeo con miedo el chico.

Gaara se sentó mirando los papeles que su esposa le habia llevado. los veria mas tarde, ya que tuviera un poco de tiempo. Si es que lo tenia. Aun asi le extraño bastante ver a su esposa ahi, a decir verdad, tenia unas ganas inmensas de verla, quería en ese momento besarla, abrazarla, estar con ella como los primeros dos meses de casados. Solo que su esposa se comporto de una forma poco agradable con el. Una forma dura. Gaara trataria de llegar lo mas pronto posible a su casa para hablar con ella.

Pasaron las horas y eran las diez de la noche. El pelirrojo no tuvo tiempo de leer lo que ella le había llevado, así que se lo llevo a casa. Aun era temprano, así que decidió pasar un rato con su esposa después de todo el tiempo que la había dejado sola.

Empezó a gritar su nombre en repetidas ocasiones y ella no contesto. Camino hacia su habitación y noto la ausencia de muchas cosas. No estaba la ropa de la chica, Gaara frunció el ceño y camino rápidamente a la cocina, también estaba sola, camino a la sala de estar, a los baños, al patio, a la habitación de huéspedes... No había nadie ni tampoco había rastro de ella. ¿Que estaba pasando?.

Gaara se sentó en uno de los sillones, pensando que quizas la chica fue a comprar ropa nueva ya que no le gustaba la que tenia... ¿Pero tan noche?

Saco el sobre que Sakura le había dado y empezó a ojearlo.

De repente su corazón le dejo de latir. Su mundo se vino abajo... los papeles cayeron al suelo mientras que su cuerpo se quedo helado...

Eran los papeles de divorcio.

Ella lo estaba dejando... ella lo estaba dejando solo.

Si el odiaba algo en este mundo era estar solo...

No, si el odiaba algo en este mundo era estar sin ella.

Ella lo estaba dejando... el sabia por que era, debido a que el no tenia tiempo de atenderla, no tenia tiempo de demostrarle cuanto la amaba y cuanta falta le había hecho esos días, el quería liberar a Suna del problema del que estaba metido lo mas pronto posible para poder pasar mas tiempo con su esposa. Lo quería hacer tan rápido que se olvido de ella... ni siquiera un mensaje le había dejado para hacerla sentir que el pensaba en ella.

Gaara empezó a llorar.

El amor de su vida lo estaba dejando, y el tenia la culpa. Sintió una presión en el pecho que le dolía. Sintió que su corazón se le iba a partir en pedacitos...

El tenia que hablar con ella, necesitaba verla, hablarle, necesitaba tenerla entre sus brazos...

No, el necesitaba pedirle disculpas y traerla de nuevo a casa. Su hogar. Solo ella y el, juntos, ese era el plan desde un inicio y el quería que fuera así por toda la vida.

Entonces agarro sus cosas y empezó su viaje a la única parte a la cual ella iría, Konoha.

* * *

Eso es todo :p

Espero terminarlo pronto xD


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, aquí esta la segunda parte de mi fic,

el siguiente capitulo sera el ultimo, espero lo disfruten disculpen si tiene errores

NO SOY DUEÑA DE NARUTO, desgraciadamente :(

* * *

Sakura estaba su antigua casa de Konoha.

Se acostó en su antigua cama y lloró y lloró. Lo extrañaba, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el estuviera a su lado, acostado abrazándola como sus primeros días de casados.

Oh! cuanto anhelaba tocarlo de nuevo...

Pero no, ella había tomado una decisión, si el Kazekage se había olvidado de ella, ella tenía que dejarlo libre.

Cuando llego a Konoha nadie se dio cuenta de su presencia, había llegado de noche y todos dormían, solo algunos ANBU que protegían la entrada, los cuales ya la conocían y dejaron que entrara sin ningún problema. Sintió algo extraño al entrar, todo era igual a como ella lo había dejado antes de irse... este era su hogar.

No.

Ella ya no lo sentía su hogar, su hogar era en Suna, con Gaara. Ella era feliz allá, ella ya no pertenecía allí. Lloró toda la noche por la decisión que tomó, su corazón se encogía y sus respiraciones se hacían mas pesadas... ella estaba sufriendo.

Al día siguiente decidió ir a comprar algo de comida al mercado, acabando de llegar, no había nada de comer en su casa, si ella no muere de tristeza entonces ella lo haría de hambre.

Compró todo lo que necesitaba, fruta, verdura, carne, sopas instantáneas, agua incluso algo de ropa, ya que el clima en Konoha no era igual al de Suna.

Entro a un restaurante de Ramen y luego escucho una voz chillona que gritaba su nombre y la abraza.

"Sakura-chan!", grito Naruto mientras la asfixiaba en un gran abrazo, "Que haces aquí? vienes a visitarme no es así?, donde esta Gaara?", preguntó el rubio emocionado.

Sakura se quedo helada al escuchar el nombre de su amado... no, ya no era su amado, ahora era una persona libre, ya no era suyo. Volvió a llorar.

Naruto la miro confundido y la abrazo tiernamente, acariciando sus suaves cabellos rosados y aplastando su cabeza en su pecho.

"Que sucede Sakura?" preguntó con una voz suave y a la vez preocupado, ella era su mejor amiga, ella no debería sufrir mientras el estuviera ahí, el la protegería sobre todas las cosas.

"Deje a Gaara", sus palabras salieron de su boca mientras lo apretaba mas fuertemente.

Naruto se quedo helado. El era consciente de que Gaara amaba a Sakura y que nunca la haría sufrir, tambien sabia que él era el hombre al cual ella amaba mas que a ella misma, incluso mas de lo que amo a Sasuke. ¿Que estaba pasando?

"Que sucedio?"

"Creo que dejo de amarme..." flojo mas su agarre y lo miro a los ojos.

"Por que crees eso Sakura, solo tienen unos meses de casados, acaso el tiene otra mujer?"

"No!" grito la pelirrosa, "No tenia otra mujer".

"Entonces, que sucede, dime", el rubio estaba confundido.

"Los primeros meses fueron perfectos... luego, luego el ya no me miro... tenia dos meses sin verlo Naruto, dos meses, y que hacía el? él metido en su trabajo todo el día, por lo menos un mensaje debió haberme dejado, pero nada, yo no soy adivina, yo no se lo que hace, y me deja sola... así, yo no podía soportarlo, lo necesitaba... no era una vida la que llevaba..." agacho la cabeza "así que lo dejé... para que entonces el no me viera como un estorbo y yo no sintiera la necesidad de tenerlo todo el tiempo conmigo".

"Sakura..." su amigo agarro su barbilla y levanto su cara para que estén viéndose cara a cara. "Me imagino como te debes de sentir, debéras, pero creo que tomaste una decisión apresurada, vamos, él es el Kazekage de Suna, tiene que ponerse enfrente de los problemas por los cuales este pasando, hay prioridades, tu eres una, pero tambien esta su pueblo".

Sakura quedo inmovil por unos minutos. Su amigo decía la verdad, él era el Kazekage, tenia la responsabilidad de un pueblo encima de él y a ella no le importaba, solo lo queria para él.

"Aun asi Naruto, eso no le da derecho a no decirme lo que sucede, o deperdida avisarme que no llegara a casa o que esta ocupado", contesto defendiendose la pelirrosa.

"Sakura, piensa bien lo que vas a hacer, al fin y al cabo es tu vida, pero eres mi amiga, y siempre que me necesites aquí estaré para ti, yo te protegeré y no dejaré que estés triste, así te ves muy fea, deberás!" sonrió Naruto.

Sakura asintió con una leve sonrisa forzada, de una manera las palabras de Naruto la habían calmado.

Después de comer fue a un pequeño parque donde solía ir cuando era niña, luego se sentó en un columpio y cerró los ojos, comenzó a pensar en el pelirrojo que había dejado en Suna, abría visto ya los papeles de divorcio? ¿los abra firmado?, sintió una presión en su pecho al imaginar a Gaara firmando los papeles, a pesar de que era algo que ella había querido, realmente no deseaba que los firmara.

Sintió otra presencia a su lado, por una fracción de segundo creyó que el Kazekage estaría a un lado de ella, y se emociono. Abrió los ojos y se llevo una gran decepción, no, no era el pelirrojo, pero era alguien que ella estaba segura que no iba a ver.

"Sasuke...", su nombre salio de sus labios automáticamente, sin pensarlo.

"Hn"

"Que estas haciendo aquí?", la pelirrosa estaba confundida, que hacía el pelinegro en Konoha, despues de haber traicionado al pueblo por irse con Orochimaru.

"Puedo hacerte a ti la misma pregunta", tipica voz sin emociones, le recordo a Gaara cuando lo conocio.

"Yo la hice primero, ¿que haces aquí?, vienes a matarme?, torturarme? dime!" casi exigio Sakura.

"No, no quiero hacer nada de eso, hice las pases con Konoha, hablé con la Tsunade, no haré daño a nadie, mi objetivo esta cumplido, mi hermano ha muerto, y me perdonaron, con la ayuda de Naruto claro, él fue el que hiso que me perdonaran".

Sakura lo observó durante mucho tiempo, era Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha, su eterno amor antes de que apareciera Gaara y lo olvidara, estaba frente a ella, sin la intención de atacarla como veces anteriores, sintió una chispa de alegría al verlo, pero no era la gran chispa de alegría como antes, ahora era verlo como si fuera otro mas al cual tenia tiempo sin verlo. Lo miró físicamente, era mas alto, musculoso, aún seguía siendo tan guapo, pero no, Gaara era mas guapo que el, sin duda alguna. Ella seguía enamorada, nadie era mejor que el pelirrojo.

"Me alegro que volvieras", por fin hablo la pelirrosa y volteo a ver al parque, ignorando un poco su presencia.

"Perdóname ...".

Volteó rapidamente al Uchiha al escuchar las palabras, acaso había escuchado bien?

"Siento mucho haberte causado tanto daño en el pasado, siempre fuiste buena conmigo, y yo te trate como un estorbo, a pesar de que no merezco tu perdón, quiero que sepas que estoy arrepentido, si hay algo que puedo hacer para remediar lo que hice, por favor, dímelo.

Sakura se quedo helada. Si, si había escuchado bien, el chico por el que lloró tanto tiempo le había estado pidiendo perdón.

"No hay nada que perdonar Sasuke, eso ya quedo en el pasado, solo espero que no falles a Konoha de nuevo", dio una leve sonrisa.

"No lo haré, por cierto... Supe que te casaste no es así?", Sakura asintió, "Que haces aquí entonces? no deberías estar en Suna?".

Sakura agachó la cabeza, sentía dolor al escuchar sobre todo aquello que ella había dejado.

"Deje a Gaara", su voz fue temblorosa, esas tres palabras era lo mas horrible que salía de su boca.

"Oh... bueno, no quiero saber el porque, por que realmente no me interesa... pero como antiguo compañero de tuyo te diré algo... se ve que lo amas aún, ese sentimiento de tristeza que sientes en este momento es igual a cuando yo deje Konoha y tu intentaste detenerme", Sakura lo vio con unos grandes ojos, "Gaara no es un chico que le guste ser tocado, menos amar a la gente, si te eligió es por que realmente siente algo por ti, asi que cualquier idiotes que cometió en el pasado debe ser disculpado por ti, no conoce mucho de relaciones, ayudalo, no lo dejes ir solo por que a ti se te puso".

Sakura ahora realmente si estaba impresionada, acaso había escuchado bien, su antiguo compañero de equipo ayudandola?, esto si que era extraño, aun asi el tenía razón, se había casado con un hombre que no entendía que era el amor, y no sabía como manejarlo, se sintió culpable.

Sakura se levantó y Sasuke tambien lo hiso, estaban frente a frente y Sakura sonrió a él.

"Gracias, has cambiado demasiado, me alegra que ahora seas así, gracias por tus palabras, realmente puedo considerarte ahora como un amigo, estoy felíz por ello, bien, me iré ahora, espero verte por ahi entonces".

Sasuke asintio, Sakura se acerco a él y le dio un abrazo.

Oh, oh... mal momento.

Gaara había estado buscando a su aun esposa por todas partes y por fin la encontró... abrazada del Uchiha.

El era consciente de que Sakura amaba al Uchiha cuando eran adolescentes, entonces... al verla abrazada de el que significa?, que lo dejo para regresar con él? que demonios hacia el Uchiha en Konoha?, sintió como su corazón se quebró en pedacitos al ver esta escena, su mujer sonreía mientras era abrazada por su rival, y él muriendo de dolor esperando hablar con su esposa para hacer las pases... pero el ahora estaba enojado y dolido. Tenía que hablar con ella.

Llego Sakura a su casa sola, después de despedirse de Sasuke en el parque, se alegro de verlo, era totalmente diferente, aún así no era como su Gaara, no, nadie era mejor que él.

Se dirigió a su cama, aun era temprano pero ella quería dormir un momento.

Abrió la puera de su habitación y se quedo paralizada.

Gaara, su aún esposo estaba de espaldas frente a ella.

"Gaara..."

Gaara se volteo hacia ella, y camino unos pasos hasta estar frente a la pelirrosa. Ella lo miró a los ojos, sus ojos expresaban dolor, tristeza y coraje.

"Sakura". La pelirrosa se quedo helada, lo tenía frente a ella, él había ido a buscarla. Acaso realmente le importaba.

"Que... Que haces aquí?", dio un pequeño paso hacía atrás.

"Quería verte, hablar contigo, arreglarlo todo y que es lo que sucede cuando te veo..." apuñala los ojos y la ve con odio, "Te veo abrazada del Uchiha... para esto querías el divorcio verdad... para estar con él, tu eterno amor", su voz escupía veneno.

La pelirrosa abrió los ojos como plato, él los había visto.

"No Gaara, no es como tu crees, la cosa no es así".

"No mientas que yo te vi, fui un estupido al pensar que lo habías olvidado... fui un estupido, un gran estupido". apretaba sus ojos con dolor.

"No!, no, estas equivocado Gaara", unas enormes lagrimas salieron de los ojos verdes de la pelirrosa, sintió una gran necesidad de abrazarlo pero el se lo impidio.

"Firmaré los papeles si es lo que quieres, no te volveré a molestar".

"No te he engañado Gaara, jamás te he engañado, no he amado a nadie mas que a ti desde que estoy contigo, créeme!", lloró aun con mas fuerza mientras caía al suelo.

"Crees que te voy a creer? lo vi, te vi, no necesito que justifiques nada, tendrás los papeles de divorcio", la figura de Gaara desaparecía entre la arena.

Sakura cayo al suelo totalmente y lloró como nunca había llorado en su vida. Jamás habia experimentado tanto dolor, había perdido al amor de su vida para siempre... era algo que ella había provocado, el había ido a arreglar las cosas y solo se habían empeorado.

Se levanto a enjuagarse las lagrimas y sintió un leve mareo y unas ganas de vomitar...

Luego todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Espero lo disfruten!

gracias por leer


End file.
